Sosten mi mano
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Tras reunirse con el quipo elite de Norman, Ray inventa una excusa para salir de la oficina con Emma para que no se vean descubiertos con respeto a la empatía de Emma con los demonios. Lo sé mal resumen.


No lograron hablar con norman. Él no publicado en su oficina. El grupo de Norman la leyó. Vieron a través de ella. Olvidó el consejo de la corona sobre el cuerpo humano. Sabían que sentías empatía por los demonios.

Emma estaba congelada.

Tras las palabras de Vicent: "ya es tarde para detener la guerra". Emma se transformó en una piedra que respira.

Más bien estaba tratando de respirar.

Se siente hiperventilada.

Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Sentía que se quedara sin aire a cada segundo.

Estaba en la mano de su cabellera naranja para revolverlo cuando otra mano la sostuvo. Ese agarre le transmitió confianza, tranquilidad, volvía a respirar gracias a su calor.

–¡Me alegra que el plan de Norman por fin inicie! -Ella giró sus ojos a la persona a su lado debido a la mano- ¿Lo ves Emma? –Era de su compañero de la infancia que se ve con entusiasmo y le sonreía quedando frente a ella.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué le ocurre al ciclope? Estuvo tranquilo y ahora muestra las señales de vida -Barbara la única mujer del equipo de Norman lo miraba con los brazos debajo de sus senos.

–Emma estaba preocupada por el plan de Norman. -Ahora miraba al trío peligroso-. Ayer llegamos, nos mencionamos sobre el exterminio de los demonios pero no de su avance. –Ray estaba explicando a los presentes-. Teníamos nuestras dudas.

El compañero de Emma estaba agarrándose la barbilla con los ojos cerrados pensando.

–Ella parece que no está de acuerdo -señaló Cislo a la chica de ojos verdes que aún permanecían pasmados. Incluso acercó su rostro a ella.

–Nos miran si quisieran matarnos, ejercitarse para intimidar –El chico de los cabellos negros con un mecanismo que cubra su rostro enlistado– y admitan que viene carne de demonios –Puso su peor cara de asco para Bárbara- ¿Cómo querías que ella este?

–Eso es cierto. Inclusive to me me as asco comer la carne amargada de los demonios y ustedes dos han sido groseros con los amigos de nuestro líder -aquel señalado como cabeza de huevo intervino.

–Pensamos que Norman aún no tenía estrategia. No sabíamos nada sobre el resto del equipo de élite que nos mencionó Hayato. -Nuevo rayo vio el trío que se observa de igual manera- Nos contó que el equipo de élite lo mejor. Ustedes cinco destruyendo las granjas. Hemos visto un acto a Zazy pero no a ustedes. ¡Son más impresionantes de lo que creía! –Hizo puños con las manos para moverlos a la altura de su pecho con una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos- ¡Son como los superhéroes que salen en los libros de fantasía que hemos leído! –Señaló a Emma- Incluso ella está impresionada. Es genial.

El trío se sonrojo por las palabras. Se ha cruzado los brazos a la altura del pecho. Barba se puso de pie, se arregló un poco su espalda, se inclinó levemente la cadera que sostenía sus propias manos. Mientras que Vicent, solo ve las lentes mirando para los archivos detrás de él. Ellos estaban avergonzados por las palabras más jóvenes de los hombres.

Ray respiró hondo para calmarse. Sonrió sosteniendo las manos de cada uno.

–¡Bellatrix! -Llamó a Bárbara. En su novela, la representación como una guerrera que se enfrenta a una oscuridad en su mundo. Ella decide salvar a todos de la misma con su magia.

Emma parpadeo regresando a su estado natural. No entendí que sucedió con Ray nunca lo vio así.

–¡Grandel! De gran tamaño y fuerza brutal -extendió sus brazos con una gran sonrisa hacia Cislo. Luego hizo un puño con la derecha para golpear en la cara frente a su rostro. Perseguido por muchos enemigos con la cabeza de ellos como coronas.

Emma realmente no sabía de qué hablaba Ray.

–¡Cerberus! -sus manos fueron colocas en los hombros de vicent.

–¿El perro de tres cabezas del infierno? -Cuestionó Vicent con sarcasmo acomodando sus lentes.

-Si. A él se le debe el nombre de Cerberus. -Respondió pasando su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz mientras que su otra mano se apoya en su propia cadera-. Era el segundo amigo del líder Sylvius. James Sylvius, era su jefe. Al cual le juro lealtad eterna protegiéndolo y realizando sus planos contra el clan Shermes.

Finalmente guardo silencio. Toda la habitación quedo por un breve tiempo hasta los gritos de emoción de Barbara y Cislo revotaban por la pared.

–¡¿Dónde podemos leer a aquellos héroes ?! -Cuestionó el hombre con más músculos tomando un rayo de los hombros.

–Los libros fueron destruidos en el buque gracias al clan Ratri -respondió sintiendo dolor por la presión ejercida.

–¡Demonios! -Barbará el tiro a la mesa de una patada- ¡Los maldigo Ratri!

Empezó un berrinche. Que fue controlado por sus dos compañeros.

–¿Podrías contarnos las historias? -preguntó Vicent de forma amable pero era evidente que no había ocultado su interés.

Aquel tono de voz le dio señal a Ray que el peligro ha pasado.

-Lo siento. Pero debemos ir a ver a Cristy y Dominic -tomó una vez más a la mano de Emma con un suave apretón para levantarse al mismo tiempo-. Claro, el gran Cerberus, hizo un excelente trabajo, pero hemos prometido visitarlos.

–¡Puff no es justo! -Nuevamente Barbara se quejó cayendo en el sofá sobre ellos que intentaron levantarse- ¿Por qué no vienes más tarde a contarme mis historias? Prometo recompensarte.

Ella se había apropiado del personaje. Ella dejó su mano hacia el rostro de Ray acariciando su mejilla. Ella ignoró a Emma, quién tenía su boca abierta cuando se hablaba sobre el cuello de Ray.

-¡Rayo! ¡Hay que ir ahora con nuestros hermanos! -Emma se hizo un golpe de botar a Barbara al piso- Con permiso.

Ahora era quién había tomado de la mano un rayo saliendo del lugar.

–¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó un rayo mientras se alejaba de la oficina.

No lo soltaba. Sus manos estaban temblando pero a la vez agarraba con firmeza las de Ray. Un extraño sentimiento le impedía soltarlo, al menos no quería hacerlo hasta alejarse de la guarida de lobos. Con esa depredadora cerca de él.

–Me lastimas -comentó él. Haciendo que se detengan.- Sígueme en silencio.

Ahora él puede tomar su mano con suavidad, una diferencia de sensación de invasión a Emma. Nuevamente se siente cálida y tranquila. Ahora grabé cuando fue capturada para los juegos de caza de Goldy Pond, tanto ella como él, buscamos la mano del otro para no separarse. También cuando se despertó el incidente de Goldy Pond, él tuvo una gran sonrisa. Recibiéndola nuevamente a su lado.

–Aquí. Ayer me fije de este lugar, pude explorarlo mientras despertabas -entró una especie de iglesia.- Es seguro para hablar. Nadie viene.

Emma le siguió hasta que se sentaron en unos escalones de una especie olvidada de altar. Ray dio un largo suspiró. Colocó cada brazo sobre el penúltimo escalón previo a su cabeza. Emma por su parte, solo estaba sentada con las piernas al pecho, su frente posaba sobre sus rodillas ocultando su rostro.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Cada uno en sus pensamientos analizando la situación anterior.

–Es muy tarde… -murmuro ella- hemos llegado tarde.

Sollozo

Liberó todas las lágrimas retenidas en el encuentro.

–¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenga para crear una historia para ellos? -preguntó Ray mirando al techo con estalagmitas sobre ellos.

Ella obtuvo un poco la vista hacia él.

–Bellatrix, era la villana de Harry Potter. Solo use su significado para inventarle ya que ambas son igual de locas y psicópatas -confesó-. Grandel, era un ogro con fuerza extraordinaria que asesinó sin piedad en un poema medievalista. Muere decapitado por el verdadero héroe. -Sonrió girando su cabeza hacia el costado donde la de los ojos verdes estaba.-

–Combine un Cerberus con Sebastian Moran -Tapo sus propios labios con su dedo índice en señal de secreto confirmado con un guiño-. Me vi descubierto por lo que combinar un ambos aliados de ficción. -Estiro sus brazos- "James Sylvius", el primer nombre es James Moriarty y el segundo es un personaje de reemplazo de Moran en una de las historias de Sherlock Holmes. Que por cierto de ahí viene el clan Shermes.

Emma realmente estaba impresionada ante esa respuesta.

–¿A caso de inventarse para cambiar las cosas? -Él afirmo con la cabeza- También está tu actitud fue parte de eso.

–Ellos se sonrojaron con mi sarcasmo -Levanto nuevamente su dedo índice frente a los ojos de ella- así que jugué eso a mi favor. Necesitaba dar una excusa a tus expresiones. Sí ellos se entablarán para que no nos acerquemos un normando.

–Norman… -Emma puso su cara triste-. Pero los demás, tu plan está en marcha. Se reunió con otros aliados. Ahora tengo dudas ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Podremos evitarlo? ¿Me oída?

Ray torció los labios mirando a su amiga. Estiro su brazo para acercarla a su pecho. Sobó su espalda, posó su mentón sobre su cabellera naranja. Sintió su aroma a fresas. Residuos del champú orgánico que se creó.

Inicia con unos besos sobre su cabeza, su frente y mejillas. Toma su mentón para ver los ojos verdes, examina sí hay presencia de tristeza, miedo, inseguridad.

Lo confirma.

Sin embargo, no hay más a través de ellos.

Hay una especie de brillo donde él se ve. Un brillo que no le permite apartarse. Emma siente que su cuerpo atrae un rayo como un imán al metal. Sus ojos comienzan a reflejar los labios de Ray, él se da cuenta. Acerca de su rostro.

Están por besarse.

Lo saben.

No se detienen.

Ella entiende que guardó celos de Barbara con su actitud hacia Ray.

Ella comprende que es una mujer que tiene la cintura pequeña, buenas piernas como el trasero que resaltaba con los pantalones cortos cuando se inclinaba. También notó como los ojos de Ray se posaron en los senos abundantes que el escote de Barbara permitía ver.

Por su parte, Emma no.

No se ha convertido en una mujer. Sigue en el proceso. En dos años solo ve que ha crecido tu cabello que has tenido que cortar. Sus caderas apenas comienzan a ensancharse, sus piernas se ven para las carreras que han hecho por su vida. Sin embargo, no hay más que atraer la mirada de Ray.

Espera que pronto aparezcan.

Incluso ha sido mejor que ella.

Siente el brazo de Ray tomarla de la cintura para pegarle más a su cuerpo. Provocando que ella regrese a la realidad en la que está en ese momento: besándose con él.

Por fin se separan.

Se miran nuevamente.

Se sienten avergonzados.

Ella pega sus piernas pero ya no se oculta tras ellas. Juega con el ojo que le da Música entre sus manos para tranquilizarse. Ray no la mira. Tiene las piernas extendidas, su brazo derecho lo tiene apoyado en el escalón para que él apoye ahí su mejilla.

Ambos prefieren ocultarse en sus pensamientos.

–Tú podrás influenciar a un normando. ¿Qué es lo que te motiva? Él lo dijo que quiere hacer realidad tu sueño de un mundo para todos los niños.

–Es Norman, él ama a todos por igual -dejó jugar con el collar para recordar las palabras del equipo de Norman-. Lo hace por ellos, no por mí.

–¿Quieres oír una historia vergonzosa sobre Norman? -Ahora la miraba esperando una respuesta- Antes del escape, incluso antes de decirles a Gilda ya Don, él me contó un secreto. ¿Quieres saber? –Nuevamente le insistió. A ver que no hubo respuesta continua "Por qué la amo" –Ella ahora puso su atención en él- "Por qué amo a Emma y quiero verla feliz". Esas fueron sus palabras. Las ideas para salvar a todos nuestros hermanos.

Nuevamente un silencio lleno la atmosfera. Rayo de respiración para deshacerlo por las palabras.

Era inútil salvar a todos como querías. La pregunta más importante es la razón, hacerte ver las palabras equivocadas en ese momento, dijo eso. –Estiró su mano izquierda para buscar la de Emma que se posicionó sobre los escalones al girarse para verle- Los llamados locos, él dijo que estaba loco por ti. Por eso creo que sigue motivado por ese amor que podemos usar.

Ray sostuvo las manos de Emma. Las vistas que se hacen a su vista de ella.

–Sí sabe que eres infeliz puede detenerse. Es nuestro amigo especial después de todo, debe escucharte. Le gustaba una suavidad de las manos de Emma. Le recordaba que ella aún era frágil por lo que necesitaba.

–Quiero que él se mueva a base de sus decisiones. No porque lo motive. Quiero que él vea sus errores para cambiar -ahora ella observaba a Ray. Libero una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro- como tú.

Ray sostuvo esa mano sobre su rostro.

–No quiero usar sus sentimientos, es nuestro amigo especial, tú lo has dicho. No quiero herirlo. Ni a él ni a nadie. Quiero salvarle no lastimarle. Además, no tengo un amigo. -Ella se puso de pie para quedar frente a su compañero que la observaba en silencio- ¡Te quiero a ti Ray! –Estiró lo brazos- ¡Te amo!

Ray parpadea un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que sucedió. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la realidad. Miró a Emma, nuevamente con ese entusiasmo infantil.

Recordó aquellos momentos de paz en Grace Field. En los que ella y Norman ignoran la triste realidad que rodea. Donde Emma corría a su lugar bajo el árbol para animarlo a unirse a sus juegos.

Sonrió para los ojos verdes que esperaban una respuesta.

La abrazo.

En dos años ha crecido, no solo físicamente también como persona gracias a ella. Coloca su barbilla en los cabellos anaranjados, sus brazos rodean su cintura. Emma es tan pequeña. No entiendo por qué Emma y aún no crece de forma física.

No es por una buena falta de nutrición, de lo contrario ni él lo hubiera hecho. Tan poco presentan enfermedades.

Sin embargo, no hay obligación de hacerlo. Sus ideas y pensamientos no son como una niña. Esta vez, en el tiempo, no puedo dejar de leer.

Bueno, eso no importa.

Lo importante es que abrazo los llevo en el tiempo.

Se sentían como niños de nuevo cuando se abrazaban de vez en cuando para reconciliarse tras pelearse. O como lo has hecho desde hace dos años: para demostrar que se aman mutuamente y que están felices que el otro regresara con vida.

Incluso ahora es para demostrar que nunca se van a separar.

Finalmente, se separó del abrazo. Busco con la mirada en algún objeto útil para el momento. Encontró una pequeña flor amarilla que arregla con todo y tallo. Luego se arrodillo ante la chica.

–Yo, Ray Gracefield –comentó estirando su mano.

Emma se sonrojó divertida. Una pequeña risa se hizo escuchar.

–¿Cumplió? -cuestionóó divertido.

–No tenemos apellido, solo normando como "Willian Minerva". Además fue lo primero que pensé para apellido -respondió-. Tsk… Arruinaste el momento –se pusieron de pie cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Ray Willians? –Ella negó divertida- ¿Ray Jones?

-¡Si! -Emma no dejaba de reírse. Se agarró el estómago debido al dolor.

"Ray Jones", respiró antes de hincarse nuevamente ante ella.

–Yo, Ray Jones, me comprometo a estar a tu lado. En las buenas y en las malas. Siempre tengo mi hombro para llorar, mis brazos para consolarte, mi voz para decir lo que quieres oír y mis labios para besarte. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Un intento de anillo creado con una pequeña flor fue colocado en el dedo anular de Emma.

–Yo, "Emma Graciefield" -Ray arrugó su nariz, entrecerró sus ojos observándola mientras ella sacaba la lengua para que él aceptara a Ray Jones como mi compañero de viaje, aventura y vida. En las buenas y en las malas. Hasta que la muerte nos separa.

El discurso de ella fue corto, pero no se puede decir, ya que las líneas se escapan. Ella solo se tiro a los brazos de Ray esperando que él la tranquilidad. Cosa que hizo con sus acaricias, besos y frases de amor.

Ninguno de ellos se imaginó que iban a estar así algún día.

Si les preguntaran a sus "yo" del pasado ... respondieron que solo se quieren como hermanos.

Ahora estaban demostrando que se querían más que eso.

–Ray -le vio directo a los ojos-. Cuando todo acabe, cuando salgamos de esta pesadilla. Promete que volverás a jurarme tu amor.

–Juro que te amo y seguiré amándote -respondió antes de besar sus labios.

Ahora Emma sabía que no había importado el resultado tenía un rayo para apoyarla al final.

Ella podía enfrentarse a un normando sin miedo. Porque tenía una mano que la sujetaba tan fuerte para romper una vez para protegerla. Una mano que le ayudará a escapar, una mano que guiaba ante la oscuridad.

Esa mano era de Ray.

Y ella no se soltará.


End file.
